<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Omegaverse Canon by FrozenPhreek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319016">My Omegaverse Canon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPhreek/pseuds/FrozenPhreek'>FrozenPhreek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>a/b/o dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPhreek/pseuds/FrozenPhreek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>*Will update as time goes on*</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Omegaverse Canon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dynamics:</p><p>Alphas (25% of the population)</p><p>Betas (50% of the population)</p><p>Omegas (25% of the population)</p><p>Male Alphas are more common than females</p><p>An equal amount of Betas (Betas take up a majority of the population than Alphas and Omegas combined)</p><p>Female Omegas are more common than males</p><p>All Alphas, Betas, and Omegas are to be treated equally (but that doesn’t stop the Second Gender sexist assholes here and there)</p><p>Being an Alpha, Beta or Omega is based on which genetic combination they inherited</p><p>Female Alphas, female Betas, and Omegas can give birth<br/>
Alphas, male Betas, and male Omegas can impregnate</p><p>To better guess a pup’s dynamic at an early age, they do the doll test</p><p>The pup is given (any type of) a doll and the way they care for the doll shows their possible dynamic</p><p>Omegas are incredibly motherly to it and treat it like it’s a living thing</p><p>Alphas carry with them wherever and get territorial if someone gets too close, which will most likely cause the pup to growl. If a fight calls for it, the supposed Alpha pup will put the doll to the side to fight</p><p>A Beta wouldn’t get attached to it and would more than likely lose it, get it dirty</p><p>Pups don’t have their dynamics known until any time between the ages of 11-18, called Presenting</p><p>It’s different for each pup when they Present, like how some people start puberty early/later than others</p><p>Alphas have an ‘Alpha Voice’</p><p>The voice causes dominance in Betas, Omegas, and younger Alphas</p><p>Alphas have ruts<br/>
Omegas go into heats</p><p>Omega heats</p><p>1-3 times a year (depends on the individual when they occur and how big they are) (Bigger Omegas have them fewer times a year while smaller Omegas have them multiple times in a year)</p><p>Every 6 months, every 4 months, or every 12 months</p><p>Alpha ruts</p><p>Only once a year</p><p>But an Omega’s heat can trigger one’s rut</p><p>Omegas make nests<br/>
Alphas make dens</p><p>Babies/children are referred to as pups</p><p>Are born half the size of real-life newborns</p><p>All pups are born in dog form because their fur helps keep them warm</p><p>Pups slowly shift into their human forms as they age; they turn full human at age 11-12, called Morphing</p><p>Pups are born with their eyes and ears closed, open roughly a week after they’re born</p><p>Their cries are puppy cries/whines</p><p>Gestation is roughly 7 months</p><p>Can have 1-4 pups per litter or more (most common 1-2-3-4 most rare)</p><p>Can wear collars but don’t have to (it’s like wearing an everyday necklace/choker in real life)</p><p>Help hide mating bites</p><p>Can be any color/colors of the person’s choosing<br/>
But are required to have their dynamic symbol on it</p><p>Courting</p><p>Alphas hand-make something and give it to the one they wish to court</p><p>Omegas make something or ask the one they wish to court to scent something of theirs</p><p>Betas are very chill about courting compared to the other dynamics</p><p>Safe, legal ways for Alphas/Betas/Omegas to fight for the same Omega/Alpha/Beta is to have dance-offs, contests, or whatever the one being courted sees fit to pick their desired mate (hangouts are made for this reason or to just actually hangout)</p><p>An illegal way to fight for the same desired mate is to physically fight one another. Underground fighting rings are made for placing bets and for the ones fighting to prove they’re strong (a lot of severe injuries and sometimes death comes from these types of ways to woo the desired mate)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Will update as time goes on*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>